Changes, Hidden Magical Powers and Survival
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura and company are in University. However, one day...Everything was going to go crazy...VERY crazy...


Okay, I was given a request to write this story. Enjoy! =D Again, I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Nor do I claim to.

* * *

Syaoran Li lent back in his seat at Tomoeda University. Yet again, he was in the same class as his good friend Tomoyo, Eriol and his girlfriend for life Sakura Kinomoto. They are currently learning about Bio-Chemistry.

Syaoran smirked after 45 minutes worth of the 1 hour lesson. 'I wonder what would happen if...I mean Sakura has it easy doesn't she?' He kept his gaze on the back of his girlfriend's head. Somehow they were in the same formation as when they were in Elementary.

After the lesson, thankfully the last one of the day, Eriol stands up first and turns to the doors of the classroom. "I'll see you guys later then" Tomoyo glanced to him with a smirk on her face. "You're gonna leave me here alone?" Eriol turned back while chuckling. "Never! Come on then" He held out his hand to Tomoyo who accepted it as she stood up too.

Sakura put the last pieces of her homework in her bag, standing up, forgetting to push her skirt down. Syaoran begins to chuckle from behind her so she looks to him. "What?" Syaoran glanced at Eriol, nodding at him, the Englishman getting the hint within seconds smirked back at Syaoran. "Sakura..." Syaoran whispered making Sakura nervous. "W-What?" Syaoran pointed at her. "Your skirt's up again" Sakura goes red within micro-seconds. "S-S-Syaoran!" She shouts making both Syaoran and Eriol laugh making her go even more red.

"Be thankful I don't have my camera on me" Tomoyo added as the four left the university campus. Sakura sighed as she walked behind the three of them. "You guys are impossible..." Syaoran looks to his girl-friend, falling back into step with her. "Hmmm...Sakura?" Sakura blinks and looks at him. "Y-Yes?" Syaoran looks around. "I've got something...to ask you...Can we talk in the park?"

Sakura thinks for several minutes then nods. "Alright. Eriol, Tomoyo?" The pair turn to look at her. "I want to go with Syaoran round the park. Can we meet up later?" Tomoyo nods. "Sure thing" Eriol sighs, his mind being made up for him with seconds. 'Tomoyo...I seriously will get you back for this...' Eriol thought to himself.

[At Penguin Park]

Syaoran slowly sits down on one of the park swings, as does Sakura. Sakura looks to him. "So...What was it you wanted to ask me?" Syaoran thinks for several minutes, keeping his eyes locked to the ground. "You...Girls always have it easy..." He whispers to which Sakura's expression changed to one of confusion. "W-What was that!?" Syaoran frowns and glares at her. "You girls have it EASY. E. A. S. Y!" He shouts at her to which she frowns. "You think so do you!?" Syaoran nods. "Tell me I'm wrong!?"

Sakura sighs. "Alright then Mr. Testostarone! How about we settle this!?" She pulls out her magic star key and the Sakura Card, Change. Syaoran chuckles. "I'd like to see you walk around with what I've got..." Syaoran then bellows in laughter as Sakura bolts up. "Come on then!" Syaoran jumps up and faces Sakura, his sword in his hands. "You're on!"

Not far away, Yukito and Touya are watching the pair. "That brat...I'll have his guts..." Yukito blinks. "Hold on...That card..." Touya looks to him. "What about it?" Yukito looks to him. "My other self is saying something is going to happen soon...We'll have to be...somewhat supportive...No matter what happens..."

Sakura summonds her star staff. "Alright then Mister!" She throws the card into the air. "Change!" Just as her staff hits the card, so does Syaoran's sword by mistake. The two of them look at each with shock and horror on thier faces. "Oh..." Sakura whispers. "Shit!" Syaoran finishes her words as a bright light, lights up the park from where they were.

[Over at the Daidouji household]

Tomoyo looks at Eriol with a confused look. "What? I have hidden magic powers?" Eriol nods. "Yes. I just didn't notice until now. I had Sakura and Syaoran's powers overshadowing you...Hmmm..." Eriol walks over to her and puts his hand on her forehead. "Your powers...They are special...Almost like a healer..." Tomoyo nods, then she feels a tingling sensation. "I feel...Strange..." Her eyes widen as Eriol nods. "Yes. That's what it is"

[On the edge of Tomoeda]

A man in his mid twenties stands at the edge of the town/city. "Looks like this is the place..." He whispers as a girl next to him nods. "Huge magic all over the place..."

The man's blue eyes scan the entire city.

"This could be a problem..."

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
